London Calling
by lvPayne
Summary: Both isolate themselves from others. One because of his mutation. The other because of the coldness of her heart. (AngelOC) Angel will come up in chapter 4
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I only own Cassandra Elizabeth Richmond, her mother Abigail Richmond, her father Lord Arthur Jonathon Newbury and the rest of his fictitious family.

These first few chapter will introduces the new Cassandra.  I will also be updating the chapter for my other fan fic.  I'll post about every two days.  

*******************************************************************

Seventeen-year old Cassandra Elizabeth Richmond sat hidden inside of the wardrobe of mum and hers two bedroom flat in London England.  She had overheard her mother speaking to her father on the phone yesterday.  He was coming to sort out some business with her mother.  She was finally going to see her real father.  After many years of dreaming what he was like she was going to meet him!  Sure she was supposed to be at school at the moment but she decided that it was worth skipping school to finally see her father.

Her mother Abigail paced the room with a leather bound folder in her hand.

Abigail had never told Cassandra about her real father.  She didn't know that her father was a selfish bastard, who had abandon her after he found out she was pregnant and left her to suffer her family's wrath.  She never told her it was his fault she was scullery maid, when she used to be an aristocrat.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.  She quickly opened the door and looked upon the face of the man who ruined her Lord Arthur Jonathon Newberry.

Cassandra silently gasped.  _My father is a member of the British Parlament?_

Lord Newberry stepped into the small sitting room.  He gave it snobby once over before turning to face Abigail.

"How the mighty have fallen.  It's hard to believe you were once a socialite, Abigail."

Cassandra frowned in confusion

Abigail slammed the front door shut and turned to look at Lord Newberry with much venom in her eyes.

"No thanks to you Arthur," Lord Newberry' laughter interrupted her

"You blame your misery on me…ha!  I didn't force you to sleep with me seventeen years ago."

Abigail walked towards him and menacingly pointed a finger at him "You may not have forced me to sleep with you but you were also part of the reason I was pregnant.  You should have been a gentlemen and admitted you had a relationship with me, instead of denying it!  Because of you my family disowned me!"

Cassandra sat in the wardrobe shocked at what she was hearing.

Lord Newberry laughed, "Your family disowned you because you were a mutant whore!  You should have just had an abortion.  I gave you an ultimatum you either had an abortion, or I left you denying any ties with you and telling your family that you were a mutant secret."

Hot tears slid down Cassandra's cheeks.  _How can I be related to such a monster!_

But Abigail was not hurt by his venomous words.  "Well, you know what?  I'm giving you an ultimatum.  Either you give me enough money to fly my daughter and I out of the country and live a comfortable life, or I give the paparazzi a story that will destroy you and your family."

Lord Newberry's face paled slightly and he began to sweat before he stopped in front of the piano in the room "You wouldn't dare?"

Now it was Abigail's turn to laugh, "Oh I would, I most defiantly would."

Lord Newberry rested his hand against the wall in front of him as he frantically searched for, what Abigail thought was a handkerchief in his pockets. "You have no proof.  The press will not believe you unless you have proof." 

Abigail through her head back as she laughed "Don't judge my intelligence!  Of course I have proof you bastard!  I have love letters.  I have pictures.  I have the letter with the ultimatum you gave me.  I have everything."

_No mom!_ Cassandra's mind shouted as she saw Lord Newberry reach into his inner jacket pocket and pull out a gun and pulled the trigger.  The bullet wounded Abigail's stomach.  Not satisfied with that he shot her again the bullet piercing her left lung and grazed her heart.

Lord Newberry laughed while he looked down at Abigail and took the leather folder from her grasp "I thought you would have realized it by now, but no one can take me down.  Especially not a mutant of your blood."

He laughed once more before turning off the lights in the room and walking out of the flat into the London rain.

Cassandra quietly crawled out of the wardrobe she had hidden in.  She crawled over to her mother who lay in a puddle of her own blood.  Her beautiful mum, who had suffered so much for her young age lay their grasping her final moments.  Abigail Richmond had been slain by the one man who had corrupted her existence.

Cassandra lifted her mum's head and rested it on her lap as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair.  She felt her knee high white socks soak up the blood.

"Oh mummy why you?  You never hurt a soul?"

Abigail looked up at her daughter, "Cassandra you have special gifts, use it to destroy him.  Hurt him and his family where it'll hurt the most.  But whatever you do make sure you don't kill him.  I do not want your hands to be dirtied by his blood.  I have the originals of what he took inside the wardrobe."

Cassandra's tear filled green eyes gazed into her mothers blue ones "I promise you, he'll pay for all he did to you."

Abigail reached up, using what little strength she had, and touched Cassandra cheek before it went limp.

Cassandra choked back a sob as she closed her mother's eyes and stood up.

Her long, straight brown locks blew lightly with the wind that came in through the open balcony doors.  Her socks and black patent Mary Jane's were drenched in blood, as was her school uniform, which consisted of a short blue plaid skirt, white blouse, and blue cardigan sweater.

She looked at her mother's lifeless body before walking over to the wardrobe, she easily found the originals and walked over to the balcony.

Her form suddenly changed to that of her mothers.

"Don't worry mother, I'll make sure he suffers.  He'll wish he never was born by the end of tonight."

And with that said she flew of in the direction of Lord Newberry's estate.

************************************************

Alright guys that's the first chapter.  Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I only own the characters that aren't in X-men Evo.  I only own Cassandra, Abigail, Lord Newberry, and George.

Thanks to the writer formerly known as Alyssa Tripper for her inspirational review.  I wasn't going to continue the fic since I had gotten like zero reviews.  But then I read your email, and it made me change my mind and post this fic!  Thank you!

Thanks Josie! 

"Talking"

_Thinking_

~Telepathy~

*****************************

It took Cassandra (in the form of her mother) about thirty minutes to get to Lord Newberry's estate.  She was fortunate that the rain had momentarily stopped and that the rain clouds were low enough to cover her from anyone's view.  She looked at the large stone building below her with much hatred.  _Damn the Newberry's, they will all pay dearly_.  She easily spotted Lord Newberry's study and was glad to see that the windows were open.  She changed into the form of a dove and flew down to the window.

She sat perched on the windowsill and looked around the book filled room.  No one was in the room.  Lord Newberry was probably a few blocks away and would be there shortly.  She flew into the room and over to Lord Newberry's large oak desk.  She looked at the various papers on the desk, noting that the papers were of great importance.  She decided to have some and tore through some papers with her claws.

She was about to grab some papers and drop them into the fireplace that sat across from the desk when she heard a Rolls Royce pull up to the homes driveway, presuming that it was Lord Newberry she flew over to a bookshelf and shifted into a statue of Zeus.

She heard rushed steps coming down the hall.  Suddenly the door flung open and a very flustered Lord Newberry stepped into the room.  He looked around the room before he ran to the fireplace, with the leather bound folder in his hand, and tossed its contents into the fireplace.  He walked over to a leather armchair that sat in front the fireplace and sat down, as a look of relief washed over his face.  Cassandra decided that this was the perfect time to get started on her plan to drive Lord Newberry to the verge of insanity.

~Murder~

Lord Newberry jumped out of his seat "Is anyone there?"

~Bloody Murder~

Lord Newberry turned around to see if any one else was in the room.

~You shall pay for your malice~

His face was deadly pale. "Who are you?  Show yourself!" He spun around the room.

Using her telekinesis Cassandra shook a row of books off their shelf, causing them to fall close to Lord Newberry.  She then made the books form a circle around Lord Newberry and spin around him like a tornado.

He looked around him not knowing what to do as the furniture began to move towards him.  "What do you want from me?"  He yelled into the air, tears streaming down his cheeks.

~Murder~ He couldn't take anymore of it so he ran.

When he was a few feet away from the door, he tripped and fell on a book lying on a Persian rug.  Suddenly he felt the rug moving with him on it.  He turned to see it was pulling him into the fireplace.  He screamed before rolling off the rug and running to the door.  He tried turning the handle but it wouldn't budge.  He kicked it and pulled it but it wouldn't open, he turned to see an old sword that hung on the wall begin to pry itself off of the wall.  He turned to see if he could use anything to break the door down.  He quickly spotted an iron fire pick and grabbed it.  He banged it against the door till he finally made a whole in the door, big enough to let his tall frame out.  He looked back and saw the sword finally got loose.  Truly frightened he lunged at the door; breaking it and letting him fall out into the hall.

As he got up he looked up at the faces of the servants, they looked at him like he had gone mad.

He ran down the stairs and ran down the marble foyer floor, and ran out the double doors.  He quickly ran to the garage and found his chauffer wiping his Rolls Royce with a clean cloth.  He ran over to him.

George looked up at him, immediately noticing his employers state.  "Are you all right sir?"

"I need you to drive me to the Abby immediately."  He quickly walked over to the back of the car and didn't even wait for George to open it for him.  George ran to the driver's side and got into the car, driving off after he turned on the ignition.  The streets of London were empty do to the heavy rain.  After about fifteen minutes George looked at Lord Newberry through the rear view mirror.

"Excuse me Lord Newberry, but you looked terrified"

Lord Newberry straightened up a little "I'm not scared." 

All of a sudden Georges form changed to that of Abigail Richmond, she turned to face him and simply said "Well you should be."

Arthur Newberry screamed and ran out of the car.  He ran down the empty streets of London calling for help, but no one paid him any mind.  He reached a street corner a couple of blocks away, and bent down with his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing from running.

He looked up to see a man in a cream London Fog raincoat and hat.  The man looked at him as though he recognized him and walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Lord Newberry."

Lord Newberry looked up at him and nodded.  Out of nowhere the man pulled out a professional camera and began snapping pictures of him.

"Lord Newberry covered his face, "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm from the National Inquirer and want you to comment on your motives of killing Abigail Williams."

Lord Newberry looked at the man with outrage "What are you talking about?!   Who told you this lie?!" 

The reporter put down his camera and looked at the guy with an evil grin before changing into the form of Abigail.  Lord Newberry turned to run but felt like he wasn't moving at all he looked down to see that he was at least two feet off the ground.  He then looked up and saw Abigail walking into an alley, and his floating form followed.

******************

Inside the alley, which turned out to be a dead end, Cassandra (in her mothers form) through Lord Newberry face first into a brick wall.  She then turned him around to face her, with his back against a wall and lifted him a good five feet of the ground.

Lord Newberry looked at her with tears and fear in his eyes.  

"You're dead"

Abigail's form glared at him.

"No thanks to you.  I swear I will make your life a living hell."

Lord Newberry shook his head "No, don't.  I'll turn myself in.  I swear I will.  But please leave me alone."

Abigail looked at him with smirk.  "You know, if you don't turn yourself in I will not rest till your death.  Your life will be filled with little 'accidents' and one by one all your loved ones shall die.  I'll kill 'em off one by one.  And I'll kill 'em all off in front of you.  Soon people will start to speak about conspiracies.  They'll point the finger at you.  And you'll rote in jail.  But you won't be alone there either I'll still be there with.  Never letting you rest till you go mad and kill yourself."

Lord Newberry shook his head his whole body shook with his sobs.  Abigail Telekinetically pressed him even harder against a wall, making it hard for Lord Newberry to breathe.  

"I swear I'll turn myself in!  I'll do anything ask!"

Cassandra pondered on this and remembered her mom's biggest dream "Very well, than you must give my daughter enough money so that she can move to the United States and live a very comfortable life."

Lord Newberry nodded vigorously, and sighed when Cassandra lessened her hold on him.  Cassandra walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.  She turned to look at Lord Newberry once more, he had a look of relief on his face but was caught off guard when Cassandra through him against a trash can and knocked him out.

Cassandra shifted back into her form and hailed a cab.  The cabbie looked at her as she got into the car.

"Where to young miss?"

Cassandra looked out the window "Take me to the nearest tabloid office."  The cabbie just nodded, and drove off wondering what would be headline for tomorrow's National Inquirer.

Sorry this took a while.  I've got two words: College Applications.  


End file.
